


sensory overload

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Plotless, Underage Patrick, Van Days, eeeeehhhh but they dont do smth illegal so, i seriously need to stop smh what have i done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: di hari-hari van mereka, patrick seringkali mengalami sensory overload.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * nope, I don't own these boys. Fall Out Boy is a group of independent grown up men so
>   * I also didn't take any profit from this work
>   * ini udah rada lama ditulis so maafin aja ya  ~~saya lagi mabok~~
>   * nonsense? misfacts? ooc.
> 


Kadang, di tengah konser mereka di bar kecil yang pengap, Patrick akan merasa pusing begitu saja meski ia tidak menyentuh alkohol sama sekali. Mendadak semuanya menjadi begitu jelas dan tak tertahankan; teriakan penonton, kepulan asap rokok di udara, denting gelas beradu, tawa riang gadis-gadis, panasnya udara, napas yang tersengal, detak jantungnya. Rasanya memuakkan. Berlebihan dalam suatu cara, membuat Patrick ingin meninggalkan panggung dan bergulung di tempat sepi.

Pete menyebutnya sensory overload, bilang kalau beberapa orang introvert memang mengalaminya seperti itu. Patrick tidak mengerti, tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai introvert, bahkan. Tapi Pete punya pengalaman lebih banyak sehingga Patrick hanya mengangguk setuju. Barangkali Pete benar. Bagaimanapun dia tahu Patrick lebih baik dari orang lain.

Patrick mengalaminya lagi ketika van mereka bergulir di bawah langit malam menuju suatu tempat lainnya, di luar kota, entah di mana. Kesadarannya akan sekitar meningkat tajam dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing dibebani terlalu banyak hal. Tawa Joe di belakang, suara roda beradu dengan aspal, Andy dan soda bodohnya, Pete yang terus bercerita di hadapannya————Patrick merasakan urgensi untuk berteriak, _diam kalian semua_ , lalu menikmati dunia jatuh ke dalam sunyi selagi matanya tertutup rapat dan segalanya menjadi lebih damai. Tapi tidak bisa. Telinganya berdengung. Pandangannya berlari ke sana-sini.

Ketika Pete sadar Patrick mengalami sensory overload lagi, ia berhenti dengan leluconnya, manik berubah dari humoris menjadi khawatir.

“Trick? Patrick?”

“Apa?”

“Kau mengalaminya lagi?”

Patrick mengangguk, suara Pete terdengar keras di telinganya.

“Tapi ini di van dan sudah mal——“ Pete menggeleng. “Lupakan. Ayo kita tidur.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kau tidak merasa tersiksa mengalami itu?”

Pete benar, maka Patrick menyerah dan menurut pada ajakannya. Memangnya saran apa yang lebih baik? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperdebatkan.

* * *

“Kenapa kau di sini?”

“Karena kau perlu ditemani, bodoh.” Pete berdecak. “Joe akan mengerti. Andy tidak keberatan bertukar teman sekasur untuk semalam. Sekarang kau tidurlah.”

Patrick mengerjap, keheranan. Pete di didepannya terlihat seperti foto hasil kamera canggih. Tajam. Detil. Hanya yang ini asli, bernapas, _hidup_. “Tidak bisa.” Sensory overload sering membuatnya kesulitan tidur.

Menarik napas panjang, Pete memutar bola matanya sebelum merangkul Patrick, membawanya ke dalam pelukan, wajah menghadap dada sementara dagu Pete beristirahat di atas kepala Patrick. “Pasti bisa,” aroma stroberi sengit menginvasi hidung Patrick. “Tutup matamu. Dengarkan detak jantungku, fokus, jangan dengarkan yang lainnya. Sensory overloadmu harusnya bisa diatasi dengan begini.”

Patrick mengernyit. “Bung, kau pakai sabun siapa tadi? Wangimu seperti remaja perempuan—stroberinya kuat sekali.”

“Berisik. Kan tadi kusuruh tidur bukan komentar.”

Patrick menggerutu, tapi kemudian menurut dan menutup kedua matanya. Dunia ditelan kegelapan. Dia mendekat, wajah tertanam di depan dada Pete, lalu mendengarkan. Satu. Dua. Jantung Pete berdetak dengan normal. Stabil. Tidak seperti kala mereka baru memulai dahulu, yang ritmenya tak beraturan dan detaknya terlalu keras. Patrick mencoba lebih fokus lagi, berusaha menenggelamkan suara-suara lain dengan detak jantung dan laju napas Pete. Tubuhnya terbungkus dalam pelukan, hangat. Suhu badan Pete sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya, namun Patrick juga sedang kedinginan, jadi itu bukan masalah. Ia menarik napas, menghirup wangi stroberi dan keringat pudar bersama dengan oksigen. Patrick mencoba lebiih fokus lagi.

Gelap. Stroberi. Ritmis. Hangat.

Aman.

 

Dan semudah itulah ia kehilangan kesadaran, tersesat di mimpi-mimpi yang mungkin tak akan ia ingat saat terbangun nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~(sensory overload, pete wentz putuskan, merupakan satu dari sekian cara terbaik memodusi patrick dan memang layak diabadikan dalam lirik, suatu hari di masa depan.)~~


End file.
